


Roll on the Rooftop

by MDidact (SaigonTimeMD)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigonTimeMD/pseuds/MDidact
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat just blew up a Talon facility, and nothing gets Junkrat randier than mass destruction.





	

                “Woo-wee, ain’t been in a scrap like that since the old Outback days,” Junkrat said, whistling as he watched the the Talon warehouse blaze half a dozen blocks away. Roadhog grunted in agreement and plopped down on the roof; ever the cautious one, he could make out the distant yelling of Talon agents running through the streets, trying to track the duo down. The chances of them looking on top of the tallest building in the city were slim, but Roadhog wasn’t fond of chances, slim or not. Junkrat squatted down at his feet with a mischievous smile - a very particular expression, Roadhog recognized, that crossed Junkrat’s face under very specific circumstances.

                “Fancy a naughty, mate?” he asked, orange eyes darting about in mock furtiveness. Roadhog cocked his head.

                “Here?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Now?”

                “Yeah.”

                “You _do_  know there’s a road train’s worth of those Talon drongos lookin’ for us right now, right?”

                “Course I do,” Junkrat said, and gave the tip of Roadhog’s gas-mask a playful flip. “That’s what makes it so fun! Now are we gonna do this, or are we gonna bail out?”

                “Your want it, you work for it,” Roadhog said, leaning back against a metal AC unit. Junkrat’s eyes narrowed, but his expression softened as his gaze drifted down to his bodyguard’s bulging pants.

                “You’re a real bludger, you know that?” Junkrat spat through a crooked smile as he dropped to his hands and knees.

                “Mm-hm,” Roadhog grunted, and rested his head back on his hands.

                With only a minimum of the requisite grumbling, Junkrat crawled over to Roadhog and began to undo his belt buckle. The locking mechanism behind his bodyguard’s license-plate codpiece was surprisingly elaborate, but Junkrat could open it blindfolded - and had, on several occasions. The locks clicked open and Junkrat eagerly yanked the codpiece down, pulling Roadhog’s pants with it, and all eleven inches of his bodyguard’s massive cock fell free into the cool night air, nearly smacking Junkrat right in the eye. Grabbing it by the girthy base, the horny bomber waggled it back and forth with a grin; even limp, it was longer than his forearm, and its strong, masculine scent made Junkrat weak in the knees. Still, Junkrat didn’t take it out just to play with it, and he gave the shaft a long lick from base to tip. Roadhog said nothing, but the younger Australian could hear his mask-muffled breath catch just for a second.

                Junkrat generally preferred to get right to the explosions, but he decided to take his time; if the big lug was just going to sit there, he was going to suffer for it. Planting wet kisses and sloppy licks along the head, Junkrat gripped the base of his bodyguard’s gradually stiffening cock and began to pump slowly, coaxing more blood into the mighty member with every motion. When that failed to produce a satisfactory reaction, Junkrat switched to a two-handed grip, pulling the foreskin back and suckling on the fat, pink head; he rotated his tongue around the tip, coating it with spit until a thin line of drool dripped from his mouth onto the concrete rooftop. Roadhog murmured wordlessly, and Junkrat’s eyes shot up; although he still looked pretty relaxed, the burly Australian’s fingers were curling and flexing, and Junkrat knew it was only a matter of time before he got exactly what he wanted out of his stoic bodyguard. Junkrat’s own cock, leaking a steady drip of precum into his green camo pants, twitched in anticipation, and he doubled his efforts.

                What the slightly-mad and now _very_ -horny anarchist lacked in technique, he made up for in enthusiasm. Picking up the pace of his two-fisted grip, he closed his thin lips over the head and began to work the rest of the spit-slick shaft into his eager mouth, flattening his tongue against the underside. Junkrat had never been able to deepthroat Roadhog’s meat entirely, but that never stopped him from trying, and about halfway down he started gagging, his tight throat caressing the shaft. Instead of releasing, he let go with one hand and grabbed hold of Roadhog’s belt, trying to pull even one more inch further down his throat. The huge Australian’s breathing became labored and he sat up, hands gripping his knees. Junkrat tried to laugh, but became suddenly aware of how little oxygen he had left, and his eyes widened as he tried to dislodge the twitching cockmeat from his throat. He coughed and gagged, but it took a strong shove from Roadhog to finally free him, and Junkrat tumbled back onto his butt, sputtering and gasping, a long, thick string of saliva still connecting his mouth with Roadhog’s towering prick.

                In the rising moonlight, Roadhog had risen to his feet, muscular arms out and fully erect cock glistening with spit. Junkrat knew he only stood that way when he was about to fight or he was about to fuck, and the explosives expert was pretty sure he knew which one it was this time.

                “Come here!” Roadhog growled, stomping forward, equal parts frustration and lust.

                “Oi, finally,” Junkrat said with a grin, rolling his eyes. Roadhog roughly flipped his diminutive boss over onto his stomach and yanked his pants down to his ankles, exposing his pale, surprisingly round butt to the night, and letting his fat cock flop right between the cheeks, sending a shiver down Junkrat’s spine. It was a game - it was all a game to Junkrat, really, but this was the part he liked the most. Well, mostly. Fumbling in Junkrat’s satchel, Roadhog finally pulled out a small squeeze-bottle with a skull-and-crossbones sticker on it; anyone who had seen it assumed it was just some highly combustible substance, hardly out of place in the madman’s inventory, but the two Australians knew better. Squeezing a dab of it onto his thumb, Roadhog spread the lubricant around Junkrat’s twitching hole before quickly plunging it in and out, making the smaller criminal yelp in surprise. The burly Australian repeated the process several times, and Junkrat went from squealing in shock to moaning in lust pretty quickly. Finally, Roadhog lined up the pink head of his cock with Junkrat’s entrance, and pushed forward with a grunt; Junkrat’s experienced asshole only resisted for a moment before it opened wide to accept the older man’s inhuman prick, and the head slipped inside with a wet squelch. Junkrat weakly clawed at the bare concrete, desperate for a brace against the invading girth, but there was nothing to hold onto.

                Roadhog let out a throaty chuckle as all of Junkrat’s bratty attitude disappeared for a moment in blind lust.

                “Ya really get off seein’ me like this, dontch’a?” Junkrat asked, panting and now steadily leaking pre onto the rooftop. Roadhog gave his ass a light slap, leaving the barest red mark on his grey-white skin, and Junkrat squeaked in response.

                “Yep,” Roadhog grunted. He put both hands around Junkrat’s thin waist and began to thrust in. No matter how Junkrat squirmed, he couldn’t escape Roadhog’s grip; he didn’t really want to, but his bodyguard’s massive cock was over a foot long and almost as thick as his arm, so it was more a reflex than a conscious effort. Of course, wiggling around so much only stretched him out more, but that never occurred to the young Australian. The plump head of Roadhog’s hog pushed past Junkrat’s prostate, and the younger man’s back arched as he let out a groan. Roadhog’s thickness meant that even when the head was pressing down, there was always a steady, hot pressure against his p-spot, but it spiked with every thrust. “Like that, do ya?”

                Junkrat was too lost in the feelings of fullness to make a coherent response, but he nodded lazily. Roadhog gave his other cheek a playful spank and started to work into a rhythm, sliding his huge meatshaft into Junkrat’s tight ass just a little more with every thrust; they’d been fucking for quite some time, but Junkrat couldn’t take Roadhog’s entirety right off the bat, at least not yet; he was always so tight, so hot, but he rarely seemed to be in any pain from it. Roadhog had wondered before how many ways the radiation in the Outback had affected both of them; it had made him bigger (in more ways than one) it had turned Junkrat’s skin grey-white, and any hair it hadn’t singed off either of them it turned milky white, but maybe it also accounted for the young bomber’s unorthodox elasticity. If that was the case, then chances were he’d stay that tight forever, although from the way Junkrat was trembling and moaning underneath him, Roadhog doubted he’d think it a bad thing.

                The bodyguard’s balls slapped loudly against Junkrat’s rear as he finally bottomed out. The smaller Australian made a harsh, guttural noise, but Roadhog drove on with long, deep thrusts, and each entrance pulled more lewd sounds out of his boss. Even coated in lubricant, the friction was incredible, and Junkrat could feel every vein-covered inch slide in and out, shoving roughly against his prostate on the way in and leaving him feeling empty and needy on the way out. The grenades strapped to his upper body clinked together, and even though Junkrat was pretty sure they were all secured, the slight chance of immediate explosion only turned him on that much more. Roadhog tried to ignore the wonderful pressure radiating out from his dick, but the kid had done a number on him even before they started fucking; it was a race now. Luckily, Junkrat was notoriously low on stamina.

                “Fffffuck, gettin’ close, mate!” Junkrat grunted, his face buried in his arms, and his legs kicking reflexively each time Roadhog pounded into him.  His lower body felt like it was on fire, and the flames were starting to spread out along his arms and legs. “Can’t…can’t take much more a’ this!” 

                “You always did…did have a short fuse,” Roadhog replied, his own breath starting to grow labored. Junkrat was clenching and unclenching around him, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. Junkrat’s right hand popped up and flipped the middle finger.

                “It’s your…your fault…bloody wanker…” the younger Australian sighed. His body had started rocking against Roadhog’s on its own, slamming his hips back to meet his bodyguard’s mighty meatshaft in a rising heat, trying to wring as much pleasure out of it as he could before he inevitably went off. “Not…not my fault you’re s…so fucking big…oh fuck!”

                Junkrat’s knees gave out as pleasure overtook him, and Roadhog followed him down, dropping onto his hands, still rutting into the young anarchist’s spasming asshole. Junkrat grabbed onto Roadhog’s arm and bit down as the orgasm hit, his limp cock spraying short, sticky strings of cum across the concrete as his toes curled and his hips shook. Ecstacy exploded in every muscle; it was _way_  better than blowing stuff up. Feeling Junkrat’s ass squeeze reflexively, Roadhog let himself go, and his pendulous balls emptied their hot payload, sending blast after blast of warm cum shooting straight into Junkrat’s waiting ass, pasting the inside of his guts white. Junkrat shuddered with the new wave of warmth, and the strength left his body as the echoes of bliss still crashed back and forth inside of him, slowly receding to a pleasant, sleepy numbness. The pleasure was almost too much, and Roadhog rolled to the side, deftly avoiding crushing his employer/boytoy as he crashed to the ground. Still hilted in Junkrat, he took the smaller Australian with him, and they ended up spooning on the roof, exhausted and sweaty.

                “Holy shit, Mako,” Junkrat sighed, curling up against Roadhog’s belly, his head cushioned on the burly biker’s left arm. Ordinarily, Roadhog didn’t approve of Junkrat using his real name, but he was too tired to say anything about it. It hadn’t been the first time in their recent history together that Junkrat called him ‘Mako’ either; maybe they were getting too attached, too close. Roadhog made the decision to think about those things, but not that night. With a wet splurt, Roadhog’s limp cock slid out of Junkrat’s already-closing hole, and the young Australian shivered in his bodyguard’s arms. Feeling the day finally catch up to him, Roadhog activated his tracking beacon, then tossed an arm around the already-snoozing Junkrat, and drifted off to sleep. _Just like the old Outback days_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Roadhog and Junkrat ended up being my most-played characters in the beta, and although I don’t ‘ship’ the two of them, I wanted to do a story involving them anyway! I also figured that, even if they both preferred ladies, it's kind of a Mad Max thing where you really just take what you can get.


End file.
